Prologue: Bye Bye My Universe
by Dimiel
Summary: Prologue to all the stories i'm gonna write. I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/Super or any other anime character that i have mention, except for my own characters. Mainly, focuses on Goku. Hope you enjoy! Rewrite done!


**Prologue: Bye Bye My Universe**

 **Author's note : Rewrite is done! Without further adieu, lets read!**

 **Disclaimer :I do not own Dragon Ball Z/Super or any anime character that I've mention, except for my OCs.**

Prologue : Bye Bye My Universe

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Shouting!"**

" **Technique."**

Universe 7, Earth, somewhere far from cities and towns...

There was a fight going on, it was on the universal level. One warrior was fighting for the sake of Earth and the universe, it was none other than the protector of Earth and the hero of the universe, Son Goku. He was fighting his old and worst enemy who killed his childhood best friend, Frieza. His power was far beyond anyone have ever seen…well, except for Beerus and Whis, who were still enjoying the sweet, flurry flavor of ice cream.

Both were at the same level as they were clashing with controlled planet shattering punches. Both were punching each other but both too blocked together. Frieza sent a straight punch to Goku's face but was blocked as he countered back with a punch in the stomach. Frieza was in his final form but Goku was in his base form. They stopped their battle because Goku wanted to mention something. "Lets go all out shall we?"Goku asked while smiling. Frieza just smirked. "After you…" Goku smirked back. "I don't want to scare you but you want this….let me show you a power beyond that of a god." As he said those words, the ground started to shake violently, rubbles, rocks and dirts around him started to levitate, thunders shot down as booms can be heard everywhere, silverish aura appeared and engulfed him, sending tremendous gusts of wind around him. Then a bright blue light started to appear, blinding everyone temporary.

After it disappeared, Goku was standing there with his hair spiked up like a Super Saiyan but the hair color was blue, so was his eyes. "This is my form that surpasses Super Saiyan God, but unfortunately, I can only use less than 10% of its power."Frieza was shocked but laughed after a few seconds. "Well then, how about I show you my true power? Hehe…"

Purplish aura engulfed Frieza as a golden light appeared covering him. Gusts of another tremendous of wind was sent as Goku was standing there, amazed that Frieza achieved new found power. The Z-Fighter who was watching at the scene covered their eyes from the light and wind who was sent by Frieza. "Hahahaha! How about this, monkey?" He said as the light disappeared revealing him in a golden skin. It was just looked like his final form but he was taller and had a gold skin.

'Amazing, he even achive the power of a god. I'm excited! But I'm also nervous, this power already surpasses 10% of Super Saiyan Blue.' Goku thought to himself. "I know gold's a bit gauche, but I wanted to ensure you grasp my new position atop the pecking order. And for the sake of your feeble mind, lets keep the name simple as well; we'll call this Golden Frieza." Frieza said as he impressed both Whis and Beerus. Goku's Saiyan instinct were activated as his blood was boil for battle. "Lets get this started." Goku said while smilling, excited to fight stronger opponent. "As you wish…. **Monkey!** " With that they started to clash again with universal punches. If they couldn't control their powers, they would already destroyed the universe like when Goku clashes with Beerus.

Both were fighting at amazing speed that not even the Z-fighters could follow, except for Vegeta, Whis and Beerus. Goku was punching Frieza but he blocked it. The force of the punch was so strong, that the sea split half. As the battle continues, Frieza was gaining an upper hand. Goku was losing, if he unlocks 20% of the Super Saiyan Blue power, he could easily overpower Frieza. But then, Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis noticed something. Frieza was losing his power rapidly, even though he achived a new transformation, he wasn't able to mastered it.

"He is indeed powerful," Whis compliment. "But…." Whis said as he trailed off. "Hey, Kakarot! Do you want to change turns?" Vegeta asked as Goku looked at him in disappointment. "No fair Vegeta! Now you wanna change turns at the time we know his weakness?" Frieza stared at Goku in confusion and frustration. He thought that Goku was just bluffing. "Hmm? Weakness?" He said and laugh evilly after that. "I don't have any weaknesses, **Fools!** " Goku just smirked at him. "Well then, how about you come and see it for yourself…." Seeing the Saiyan smirked made Frieza gritted his teeth in frustration. "Hahaha! Your losing and you still can make jokes?" His face changed into deep anger. "Then die **Monkey!** " They continue again their battle.

Frieza dashed towards Goku, aiming his stomach but was blocked easily. They appeared and disappeared as the other punched while the other blocked and returned it resulting the other blocked it. Large craters were made as they were clashing together made it. Then, both Goku and Frieza punch together at massively faster than light. Frieza managed to punch Goku in the face but the punch didn't made Goku thrown back. Frieza was shocked and terrified that the punch he gave earlier didn't effect him. Goku turns the table, gaining an upper hand. Goku turned his face with Frieza's fist still attached on his face. Frieza let the fist go and Goku raised his hand, pointing towards Frieza's stomach leaving the index and the middle finger opened. Frieza was hovering there, frozen, he was really terrified at the Saiyan infront of him. ' **No,no,no**! How can I be beaten? This is absur-' His thought soon disappeared as he felt a pain that felt like it was blasted through by some blast. Goku landed The One Inch Punch on Frieza's stomach. Frieza went wide eyed while spitting saliva as he was sent crashing through the ground.

Goku eventually hovered downwards to Frieza. "You could've been a good sparring partner but unfortunately, you won't give up your evil ways. I'm giving you this one chance…leave Earth and return when you mastered your form." Frieza gritted his teeth at the Saiyan's kind nature. ' **No! Not again! I will not be spared by the same monkey again!** '

Goku lowered his guard as Sorbet stealthly, sneaks behind Goku as he gave a sign to his lord. Frieza notices it and give a nod. Frieza pretended as Goku stare at him. "What's wrong? Why didn't you-" Suddenly, a beam shot through Goku's heart. It was shot by Sorbet, with his ring. This shocked everyone. Whis sighed and face palmed himself. "My, my, Goku hasn't learned his lesson yet." Whis said to himself. Vegeta on the other hand, was pretty disappointed in Goku. Frieza was laughing evilly.

" **You may have won the fight but you lost the war!** " He yelled. Goku gritted his teeth that he once again, let his guard down. Goku Super Saiyan Blue's hair reverted back to his normal state. Frieza then started to torture Goku as the Z-Fighters couldn't do anything. They were about to help Goku but Frieza waved his hand, sending multiple explosion to stop the Z-Fighters. He then, again enjoy his torture while laughing at the Saiyan's condition. He turned his face to Vegeta, who was crossing his arm. "Oh? I have an idea,"He said while still looking at Vegeta. "Vegeta, I'll let you kill Goku in exchange for your life and you will become a supreme general of Frieza Army." He offered. Vegeta just crossed his arm and flew towards Goku who was incapacitated. "Haha, looks like I messed up huh?" Goku weakly said to Vegeta. He was just looking at him. "I'm pretty disappointed in you Kakarot…."

"But sadly, I have to decline your offer, Frieza." He said as he gave a glare at Frieza who was shocked and flinched at those words. Frieza just smirked in frustration."Hahaha! If you think you can defeat me, then your delusional!" This statement made Vegeta angrily gritted his teeth and flaring his Ki."tch!" He suddenly turns into Super Saiyan Blue, much to Frieza's shock. "That's right, you have no idea don't you? I have been a Super Saiyan for years and now…I too have achieve the power of a god." He finishes with a smirk in his face. He crossed his arm. "Krillin! Go and give Kakarot a senzu bean." He said. Knowing Vegeta, he wants to defeat Goku fair and square in pure combat.

Krillin did what he was told and flew over to Goku, carrying a bag of senzu bean. "Oh no your not!" Frieza said as he tried to blast him, but was intercept by Vegeta and deflects it towards Sorbet, killing him in the process. Krillin finally arrived at the incapacitated Goku and gave him a senzu bean. "Here eat this, Goku." Goku eat the senzu bean and was healed. "Thanks, Vegeta!" Vegeta just hovering while crossing his arm. "Don't mention it."

"Enjoy your fight! You deserve it!" Goku said as he flew towards the Z-Fighters. After it all went down, Vegeta attacked Frieza and defeating him with ease. Frieza was fully drained and reverts back to his Final form, realizing that he can't win.

"How does it feel? To lose to someone whose race you've killed?" Vegeta said coldly to Frieza. Frieza was kneeling before his knees, thinking what he should do. He gritted his teeth in frustration. After a few minutes, he thought of something and smiled evilly. "If I can't win, then you and your planet can **go to Hell!** " He yelled and thrust his arm to the ground, sending wave of energy to the core. The ground started to crack open as magma erupted. Just after a few seconds, the Earth was blown, knocking out Vegeta and all the people on Earth. Vegeta was suppose to be able withstand the explosion but the explosion was infused with Frieza's deadly Ki. The Z-Fighters however, survive due to the barrier that Whis created around a piece of ground where the Z-Fighters was standing. "No…. **that monster!** He already killed billions of living beings and **now...he took Earth!?** "

The Z-Fighters lament the lost of Earth while Goku regretted that he didn't kill Frieza when he had the chance. "No…..the Earth…..Chi Chi, everyone…is…is… **No!**...I should've been destroyed Frieza when I had the chance." Goku said in tears.

After a few minutes of crying, Whis came and tells Goku that he had the power to reverse time but only 3 minutes earlier. Goku decided that this time, he will destroy Frieza. Whis eventually reverse back time to where before Frieza destroys Earth. Goku immediately turns into Super Saiyan Blue and dash towards Frieza while charging a Special technique. " **Frieza!** " Goku yelled out his name before he destroy Earth.

This technique is a technique that he created only to use for a certain purpose, **The Divine Soul Punisher(Au:Check out my Bio to know more about this technique).** This technique will permanently erase the target and the target will not even exist in the otherworld. But sadly, this technique has it's own flows too. The one who use it will be trapped in an endless void for eternity and will not exist from the 12 universes and the Otherworld. Though, only Vegeta, Whis and Beerus knows about this technique.

He knew about this but he still use it for Earth and the people who he cares about. 'Sorry everyone, looks like I'm gonna be away, for good now…' He raise his palm in the air as energy started to gather. An energy ball with rainbow color that was surrounded by golden clouds started to form. With enough energy, he clench his fist and throws it to Frieza. Frieza didn't know the technique so he was just looking at the incoming attack in fear. " **Destroyer's Forbidden Technique: Divine Soul Punisher!** " Vegeta, Whis and Beerus was shock when they heard what he said. Vegeta instantly phase out to escape from getting erase.

A sparkling energy was heading towards Frieza and it hit him. The sky then, covered in golden clouds, a black light appeared as it engulf Frieza and he was screaming in pain. His body started to vanish, starting from the legs. He was still screaming as his body vanish slowly. The Z-Fighters was impressed by this new technique that Goku used. Little that they know, this technique has a large requirement that will affect their lives." **Damn yo-** " He yelled but his body was fully vanished before he could even finish his words as golden clouds and the black light disappeared.

When he erased Frieza's existence or killed Frieza for the Z-fighters who doesn't know the technique, they were happy. Except of course, for 3 people and that is Vegeta, Whis and Beerus.

' **Damn it Kakarot! Why do you use that freakin' technique!** ' Vegeta thought angrily while gritting his teeth. "I see…" Whis said making The God Of Destruction confused. "What do you mean, Whis? Why did Goku use that technique?" Whis sighed at his stupidity, even Goku himself knows why he should use that technique. "Killing Frieza won't be enough now that he too, achieve the power of gods. If he do kill Frieza, Frieza will be sent to the Otherworld and he will break free easily and become invincible. He could destroy the otherworld with ease. Goku could not let that risk to happen so he had to use that technique…" Beerus nodded in understandment. If he were to fought Frieza, he will erase him with his Hakai technique instead of killing him now that he knows why Goku did that technique.

Goku turn his face to Gohan with a sad smile. Gohan, who was happy at that time changed his expression to confuse as he saw Goku giving him a sad smile.

"Gohan…" Goku called. "Please take care of your mother and your brother for me. Tell them that I had to do this and I love them. I won't be here anymore to protect you, them and Earth…" As he finished his words, Gohan's world was destroyed as he broke down in tears. His cry was heard by the Z-Fighters and was curious on why he cried. They looked at Goku, who was giving them a sad smile….

"Gohan, don't cry. Your all grown up now, and you know that I will always be with you in your heart and everyone's." He sadly tried to comfort. He then turn his face and looked at the Z-Fighters who had confused looks on their face. They were wondering why he said those words and they feared on what they thought will become reality. Unfortunately, it will. Picollo gasp at that words and looks at Vegeta, Whis and Beerus who was sad for his suspicion to confirm and hoping he was wrong. Whis and Beerus nodded at Goku as he nodded back. "Guys, I use a forbidden technique on Frieza that will erase him completely." He explains and continues it. "But, it has a price too. I will be trapped in an endless void forever. I will not die nor do I live and I will not exist in 12 universes anymore….."

At that right moment, all the Z-Fighters except for piccolo, cried. Vegeta just closed his eyes while crossing his arm calmly, but in his mind, he was holding in his tears.

"Why Goku? Why did you have to do this? There should've been another way…" Goku smiled at his childhood best friend. "Krillin, there is no other way than this. If i do kill him, he will return back to the Otherworld and destroy it. You know that I had to do this for you, everyone and Earth. Because of me, evil beings just kept coming here to destroy me or seek revenge…take Frieza as an example…so if I disappear, everyone will be safe…even if another evil beings is coming to destroy Earth, you have Vegeta and Gohan…"

He again, looks back at his son and embrace him with a hug. "Gohan, son…I'm very proud of you, you really make happy…son, please keep training to protect Earth…" After he finished, he turn his face and looks at his rival. "Thanks Vegeta. For what you've done for me, my family and Earth. So please continue to train, knowing that I will not be here doesn't make you to stop your training…and please protect Earth, alongside my son…" Vegeta merely nodded in response, trying hard to hold his tears.

He then looks at Beerus and his new mentor, Whis, who was giving him a sad smile. " Thank you, Beerus-sama and Whis-sensei…because of your training, I was able to become far stronger than before…" He bowed at them to show his respect and gratitude. Both Beerus and Whis nodded.

His body started to levitate and a universal rift opened above him as he got sucked by it. Whis and Beerus flew at him and place his middle and index finger at Goku's forehead, same was done by Beerus, who merely smile at him.

Universe 7, Earth, Kami's Lookout...

Meanwhile in Kami's Lookout, Dende, the new guardian of Earth, saw this and thinking on what he should do to help Goku. He got an idea but was curious, if his idea could help Goku or not but he still do it nevertheless. "Mr. Popo, bring the **Black Star Dragon Balls here**." Popo nodded and brought all the Dragon Balls that had black stars. He placed it infront of Dende.

Dende started speak a namekian language and chanted the Dragon Balls as it glows in random colors. It levitate and after a few seconds, it flew towards the direction where Goku is. " What did you do?" Popo asked. Dende smiled at him. "I inserted it in Goku. But sorry, I can't tell you the reason." Popo smiled at him and just kept quiet, decided to not ask the reason as it is private.

Back at Goku…..

"Goku, we're transferring all of our knowledge to you, so keep training because there will be a possibility that you will be transported to an unknown random universe **that is not exist in the 12 universes**. You can start your new life there and protect it like how you protect Earth and this universe…" Whis said. Goku didn't heard the last part so he tried to ask but it was too late.

His body started to vanish as soon as it makes contact with the universal rift. Before he vanish he gave his grin widely as tears were produce that were sparkling. "Goodbye, my friends…I hope we will meet again…" He said his last word and fully vanish as he finishes it, leaving sparkling particles of tears. All the Z-Fighters started to cry more heavily as Vegeta flew away at amazing speed, disappear from the sight of the Z-Fighters.

As he was far away from them, he cried, cannot longer hold his tears. **"Damn it! Kakarooooot!"**

 **In The Memory Of Our Favorite Hero, Son Goku...As he will be transported to a whole new universe...  
**

Endless void, Outside Existence…..

He floated in a space where there is nothing, not even stars or dust. With the knowledge that were given by Whis and Beerus, he started to concentrate and creates a surface for him to train. He drop into his stance and started to kicking and punching now that he has nothing else to do other than training. He can't even feel hunger or the urge to sneeze.

After a few hours he train, he stopped, deciding to rest as he felt bored. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice can be heard. "Hello there..." Goku was surprised that he can't feel the presence of whatever is going to be appear. "Who's there!" Goku demanded as he put up his guard. "At your back."

He turned his face and looks at his back and was shock on what he saw. A human looking being that wears a hooded jacket that has a symbol "X"( **An: Similar to Zeno's "X" Symbol.** ) on it and black jeans. "Don't worry, I mean you no harm, Son Goku." It said making Goku to be more aware. He stands up but was ready on what it was going to do. "Can I ask you who you are and what are you?" Goku calmly asked. 'Whatever this thing is, I have to be aware around him as I could not sense his energy.' He thought.

"My name is Xeno, but you can call me whatever you want. As for the next question, I'm afraid I cannot answer that." Xeno introduced himself not completely.

"Okay. How do you know my name?" Goku curiously asked.

"I've been watching you since you were just merely a baby. I've seen you did countless heroic deeds." He replied.

"You were watching…me?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, why am I here?" He tested to know if he was lying or not.

"You were using a forbidden technique that you use on Frieza to erase his existence and you were send here due to the technique's requirement." He finishes, shocking Goku. Goku, now must believe him whether he like it or not but still kept his guard up.

"Can I ask you why are you here? Cause' it doesn't looked like you're here to destroy me…" He asked, changing his calm into serious face.

"With the heroic deeds you've done, I'm going to send you to another universe so that you can start your new life there as Whis said." He replied, giving a smile.

"Wait another universe? Aren't there 12 universes only?" He asked innocently as Xeno giggled. "Did you really heard what Whis told you? Because it seem you don't." Goku chuckle nervously and shook his head.

"Well Goku, there are infinite amount of Omniverses as in it, has billions of quadrillions Megaverse, multiverse and universes outside the 12 universes, or should I say 18 universes?" He said while Goku gave him a confused look. 'Argh! Too many verses!'

"My first living creation, Zeno, destroyed six of them due to his short tempered attitude." He finishes as Goku suddenly laugh outloud, making Xeno blush in embarrassment. "H-hey! That's not funny!"

"Hahaha!...sorry about that, anyways, can we continue?" Goku stopped laughing as Xeno continued.

"O-okay, Ahem. So Goku are you ready for your new life?" Goku shook his head. "No, I have to be ready first…"

Xeno nodded his head in understandment. "I understand, if you are ready, just click this button and you will send to random universe." He gave a button to Goku who just nodded. "Well then, farewell…" With that he disappear out of Goku's sight.

As Xeno disappear, Goku started to train for endless days…well not that kind of endless.

7 years later…..

It has been 7 years now and Goku in his baseform is as strong as Super Saiyan Blue, thanks to Whis training regime, he fully, completely absorbed his Super Saiyan God Ki. He decided to stop training and go start his new life. 'It's time…' He thought as he clicked the button. A gigantic universal rift opened as he lets it suck him in. He got in the universal rift but loses his consciousness…..

End Prologue…..

 **So what do you guys think about the rewrite? Good? Bad? Ugly!? Review it, please? Remember, this is a prologue to some of the story, alright? Now, that is finished...**

 **Me: Alright! Xeno, can you please take me back to my real world?**

 **Xeno: Do you want to be erase? Even though you made me, i can still erase you and change the story...**

 **Me: Uhh...umm...i-i...uhh**

 **Xeno: Just kidding!**

 **Me: *Sighs* You scare the heaven out of me there! Alright, Bye-cha!**

 **Xeno: *Snapped his finger* Maybe i should be going too...**

Next stories and timelines that maybe i'm gonna write: Goku goes to...

Universe 98573: Asobi Ni Ikuyo!(Let's Play!) God Tier: 4.3

Universe 3276: Asterisk War (God Tier: 2.1)

Universe 120: Shomin Sample & Girls Of The Wild's (God Tier: 0.9)

Universe 87: C3 (God Tier: 2.0)

Universe 120: Dungeon Ni Deai (God Tier: 4.1)

Universe 927: The Testament Of Sister New Devil (God Tier: 3.9)

Universe 1853: Mayo Chikki! (God Tier: 0.9)

Universe 870: Protective Charm Himari (God Tier: 2.1)

Universe 45: Nyaruko Crawling With Love (God Tier: 4.7)

Universe 523: Highschool DxD (God Tier: 4.9)

Universe 431: Tokyo Ghoul (God Tier: 2.3)

Universe 424: Hyakka Ryouran (God Tier: 2.9)

Universe 56: Strike The Blood (God Tier: 2.9)

Universe 8992: Blood Lad (God Tier: 3.0)

Universe 222: Sora No Otoshimono (Heaven's Lost Property) God Tier: 3.7

Universe 12345: To-Love Ru (God Tier: 4.9)

Universe 645: Kore Wa Zombie Desuka?(Is This A Zombie?) God Tier: 4.9

Universe 365: Hundred (God Tier: 2.1)

Universe 25: KonoSuba (God Tier: 2.9)

Universe 328: Majikoi! (God Tier: 3.1)

Universe 924: Campione! (God Tier: 4.7)

Universe 10201: Senran Kagura (God Tier: 3.1)

Universe 13: Dragon Ball GT (God Tier: 7.6)

Universe 734: Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu (Re: Zero Starting Life In Another World) God Tier: 1.3

Universe 890: Sekirei (God Tier: 1.3)

Universe 103: Fate/Stay Night (God Tier: 4.5)

Universe 431: Aria The Scarlet Ammo (God Tier 1.2)

Universe 555: Maken-Ki! (God Tier: 1.1)

Universe 261: Trinity Seven (God Tier: 4.2)

Universe: 629: Dragon Crisis! (God Tier: 2.1)

Universe 825: Akame Ga Kill (God Tier: 1.5)

Universe 824: Kill La Kill (God Tier: 1.5)


End file.
